Kataang story
by xXxfantasyboyxXx
Summary: This is my story its start one week after the invasion i hope you like it, chapter 1 doesnt make sense i know it because i was righting some words but my keyboards didnt ... so i hope that problem will be fixed soon
1. An Anxious day

Kataang story Chapter 1. An anxious day

It was an nice sunny day and Aang was training firebending with Zuko. He was doing very good but suddently :

Aang ! Can you come to my room ? I want to talk to you Katara said

Sure . he said with an anxious tone. He was too anxious because he thought she wanted to talk to him for the kiss at the invasion.

Aang was very distracted and Zuko noticed that.

Aang focus ! Why you are so distracted the alst minutes ? You can't beat Ozai if you are not focused . He will kick your butt. Zuko yelled

I am sorry Zuko I am just thinking something. I will be focused now i promise.

Ok now let's continue . Show me some fire again.

But Aang wasn't paying attention. He was just thinking about Katara and what is she going to ask him.

AANG ! I told you something about focusing, didn't I? he yelled this time very angrily

Sorry Zuko I am not focused today .

But you were doing very well until Katara came... Hey wait a minute that's the reason. So whats up with you two?

Nothing its just our stuff

Ok then I will not snoop into your stuff.

Thanks I suggest we should continue our training tomorrow.

Ok Aang bye bye

Bye bye he said and he started as slowly as he could to go to Katara's room.

Meanwhile ...

OH TOPH NOT AGAIN! Sokka yelled. He and Toph were practising at fighting but Toph was winning all the time.

Relax Sokka ! This is not a fair battle anyway. I am a bender and you are a non-bender...

Fine . I think we should stop practising I am very hurt.

Kay let's stop.

So Aang knocked the door and Katara instantly answered : Come in Aang! with an exiting tone.

Aang entered and he was trempling. Katara noticed that .

Aang are you okay? You are trempling .

I am fine he answered, but Katara wasn't convinced, she locked the door and Aang was now feeling more unconfortable and anxious.

Sorry , i just dont want anyone to interupt us she said with a big smile in her face trying to calm him down. So why were you fighting you two?

How do you know it? he asked.

Well i was walking and i heard noise. Then I saw Zuko yelling

Ehm... i was just not focused he said

Why? she asked with a curious look

Well... Ehm ... i was just... thinking something. It's just my stuff nothing important

Okay she said

So , that was what you wanted to talk me about , okay then i should leave now bye

WHOA WHOA don't leave thats not what i wanted to talk you about she said

Okay then.. he said with disappointment. Katara noticed that and she kissed his forehead to calm him down .

Relax she said

Whatever what do you want to ask me?

Well... Ehm... when you left from the boat at the invasion... Aang froze and Katara noticed it and then she continued After what you... did, by the way I want to ask you why you did that but not right now there are more important things to discuss, we started the that didnt go well... we all failed. But now we need a new plan because you cant defeat Ozai by yourself with no avatar state , we need to do it togeth- Aang interrupted her

NO Katara, this is my fight i cant risk your lifes i must defeat him ALONE.

But its too dangerous Aang and i care about you i dont want you to be hurted... she blushed

I can beat him trust me and please dont ask me about what i did at the invasion , if i feel ready i will tell you

Fine fight him but please be careful she said without mentioning the invasion and the kiss

Ok then see you tomorrow he said very relieved

Bye Aang

That was the first chapter i hope you like it review and thank you. Sorry for its shortness but i wrote it and i deleted it by accident and it was alte so i had to write it more short


	2. The Truth revealed

The next day Aang was still a little anxious about Katara because she could call his name anytime and ask him suddently for the knew that this will he went with Toph and Sokka for 3 hours to get was the perfect time for him to relax and stop being anxious from they were walking suddently Toph asked Aang : Hey twinkle toes why zuko was yelling you yesterday?

It was nothing i just wasn't paying attention and i was a little distracted.I was thinking something and he got mad thats all and i will practice again today with Zuko afterwards.

So... what where you thinking Aang? she asked him

Well i was thinking about Ozai and how i will able to defeat him he lied to her and Toph knew it but instead she didn't tell anything because Sokka was there too.

Sokka told them he will go to buy some food and he wanted them to wait there so Toph took the opportunity and he said to him:

Aang you know that i knew you were lying right?

Well...yes...but I couldn't think about anything else to tell you . You really want to know the truth?

Well i am not a gossip but i dont like lies on my face too

OK FINE...I will tell you the truth. I was practising with Zuko and suddently Katara wanted to see me after the practise,i was too anxious and i didnt knew what she wanted thats all

You are lying again..at least at one part

PFFF... you dont miss anything, dont you?

Nope

OK... me and Katara did something at the invasion and i thought she wanted to talk about it

Ok now you are not lying but what you did? I mean you kissed or something like that?

Well...ehm... yes...sort of

what do you mean sort of?

I...actually..asked her somthing i dont remember what it was so she started talking and i suddently kissed her and i took her comlpetely by suprise and then i left quick because i couldn't face her

OH...Well i knew you two will make out some day but i didnt now it was too soon

But you dont understand... we didnt make out i just kissed her quickly she didnt do anything i dont...know if she feels something for me... you know in a romantic way... i mean i love Katara like anything in the world but i am too distracted at the same way and i think she just feel me as her best friend and nothing more...What do you think?

Toph wasn't talking for a moment and then she said to him : Well...i do know if someone tells the truth but i dont know what he actually feels but i think i can understand how she feels for you..you two are always behave very awkwardly and i think Katara feels the same way

But Sokka was coming out of the shop and...

Toph for who Katara feels the same way and what does she feels?

Toph and Aang were didnt remember Sokka was there and now they couldnt say something. They both decided to tell a big lie to Sokka so they could get rid of him. So he did

Well...Ehm...Katara feels the same way with Toph...They both dont trust Zuko becuse he has done to much in the past but i say to Toph that Zuko is now good and with his help i can defeat Ozai... Aang said. I cant believe you Toph whispered .

OH i trust Zuko...At least now but why Toph don't trust him i mean at the start she was...]

Yeah but you know...after someones burns your feet you are more careful,you don't trust him easily.

I quess you are right

Phew! that was close , Aang and Toph thought.

After that conversation they were returning to the others. Toph still wanted to say something more to Aang but she couldn't because Sokka was there too.

When they arrived Aang went to Zuko and he told him :

Ok i think its time to go practising again... i mean i am now focused , i think..

So you solve the problem with Katara?

Who said we had a problem? Just one conversation and 3 hours out of this place and i am now fine

Ok lets go practising today you will learn something new not firebending exactly.I am going to teach you how you can defend at thunder-shots of one defence is really important because Ozai will shot you for sure.

Aang remembered when Azula shot him and he almost died,but Katara saved him...again and then he thought about Katara and he was distracted ... again and Zuko yelled him... again and he said sorry...again and then they started the Aang learned that he said :

Its like waterbending

i know . My uncle learned that to me

But Aang said the word waterbending that it reminds to him Katara and he was distracted for the 3rd time ,causing Zuko to threw him a fire ball from his angers.

**And that was the 2ond chapter i hope you like it plz review**


	3. Old memories,new relationship

**This chapter starts the next day after the episode 16 : The southern raiders.**

It was a dark silent night when suddently Katara screamed . Aang was running . When he reached her tent he asked her:

"Katara what happened?"

" I just had a nightmare Aang"

" Well, do you want to talk me about it I am always here for you " Aang said blushing at the same time

" Thanks Aang . Well it started when I saw my mom killed by this man I met yesterday...Then Sokka was trying to kill him and he died too and then I killed him and my mom was screaming in my mind : WHY KATARA WHY?. It was awful Aang i never felt like this before.I am glad you came here. " she thanked him with a gently kiss at his cheek

" No problem Katara , and I know exactly how you will feel better" he said

'' How?" she asked with curiosity

" Not yet ,tommorow we will meet two persons you ' ll see " he said with a smile

" Ok "

The next hours Katara couldn't sleep, she was too curious about the next day and she was thinking: What Aang exactly means we are too far from our lands to meet someone , does he means the spirit world? When the morning came Katara went fastly to Aang's tent and he woke him up.

" WAKE UP" she said

" What happened " Aang asked

" You told me yesterday that we are gonna meet two persons today , Remember? "

" Oh right, i guess i forgot it, whatever follow me " he said

So she did, she followed him to one place that she hasnt seen before, one place very silent.

" What is this place Aang " she asked

" It is the perfect place for you and me to focus on how to go at the spirit world " he said with a big smile

" OH AANG YOU ARE SO AMAZING" she said very happily

" ok now focus we need to go at the spirit world "

They were mediteting for 10 minutes but nothing happened

"Aang nothing is happening " she said with disappointement

" Ok then we will try again but together, I mean we should try with our hands together " so he catched Katara's hands and they tried together

Before they realised it someone talked to them from the spirit world.

" Welcome to the spirit world,you have 1 hour to meet the persons you want and get back here and leave for your world again " a strange spirit said

" OH AANG we are at the spirit world WE DID IT " she said with enthusiasm

" Ok now Katara we will find your mo-" but Katara interrupted him with a hug

" Thank you Aang " she said with a smile on her face

" No problem , no thats what i wanted to say, when we will find your mom i will leave you with her to talk and i am going to find monk Gyatso... OK? " he said

" Ok Aang , i am so Happy that we are gonna find our ... lost persons that we loved "

" Me too " he said

They went to one place that had a sign which was saying : Northern water tribe . Then they went to Katara's village that wasnt actually the real one in the real world it was the island with all the past humans that have died and they found Katara's mother

" MOM!I am so happy i see you again " she said

" Me too sweatie. But you wasn't alone you had your dad, Sokka and now all your friends and Aang that he is here right now "

" Uhm ... Ms Kya I am going to find monk Gyatso now i ' ll let you two talk ok? "

" Ok young Avatar " she said. So Aang left and Katara was staring at her mother, when Katara said :

" Mom i had a horrible nightmare yesterday and I- "

" I know sweatie , I know everything about you and I am so proud of you that you didnt kill that poor man who killed me, you see he was just taking orders he didnt want to kill me Ozai was threatening with his life , i am so proud that you forgived him " Kya said

" But I didnt forgive him , i ' ll never forgive me , i wanted my revenge so bad but Aang helped me control my angers before i left , he said to me about the monks and what they were teaching him about revenge . "

" I know i know everything about you , everything "

" What do you mean everything " Katara said

Meanwhile...

Aang was trying to find Gyatso and he finally found him

" Monk GYATSO ! " he said and he hugged him . " I am so happy to see you again i have so many stories to tell you but i only have 50 minutes to talk... "

" I am happy to see you too Aang , but believe me you dont have to tell me anything i know every adventure you had and i am so proud of you , i know everything about you. " Gyatso said

" What do you mean everything ? "

" I mean completely everything i know that you have been rescued by Katara who had a brother and you became friends and you have passed so many ... " as he continues Aang was wondering if Gyatso knew about the kiss at the invasion .

Back at Katara :

" I mean that i know you have rescued Aang from the iceberg that you became friends and you met Sukki , Toph , Zuko you all became friends and all of the adventures you had. And she continued " I also know that you have feelings for Aang , that you love him more than a friend ... " Katara froze

" But how ? " she asked

" I am your mother , i know everything about you , so dont be afraid of your feelings tell Aang how you feel about him , i know that he feels exactly the same way , if he doesnt then why he kissed you ? " Katara blushed

And now back to Aang and monk Gyatso :

" I also know that you have feelings for Katara , that you love her more than a friend " Aang was stunned

" But how do you know it ? " he asked

" I know everything about you , i am like a father to you dont i ? So dont be afraid of your feelings Aang tell to Katara how you feel , i know that she feels exactly the same way , if she doesnt then why she suggested a kiss at the Cave of two lovers ? " Aang blushed

Both Kya and Gyatso said :

" I think it's time for you to go now and as i said dont be afraid of your feelings . Bye ! "

They hugged and they met each other at the gate of the spirit world

" So Aang i guess that was a good day " she said

" Yep it was "

When they returned at the real world they both look at each other and they said :

" Well...Ehm...I want to talk to you" they both said as they both blushed

" You go first " Katara said

" Well it's just something i wanted to tell you from long time ago and it also answers to your questiong two days before when you asked why i did that to the invasion. The truth is that I love you Katara and more than a friend i love you more than anything in the world and thats why i kissed you " he said

" Well you read my mind it was just the thing i wanted to tell you I also love you Aang like you do more than a friend and I want to be with you " and as she finished she gave him a kiss at the lips and then Aang gave her back a kiss more passionate .

And now both Gyatso and Kya were watching them they were both happy...

**Ok now thats the 3rd chapter i hope you like it and review . THANKS**


	4. I AM BACK!

OK FORGET WHAT I TOLD U NOW I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY BUT I WILL HAVE LESS TIME THAN I DID BECAUSE I HAVE MY SCHOOL EXAMS BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST !

OH BTW I MUST THANK CloudMinded013 ( ANASTASIA 3 :p ) FOR SUPPORTING ME AND CHEERING ME UP . IF SHE WASNT HER I WOULDNT CONTINUE MY STORY SO BIG THANKS TO CloudMinded013 ( ANASTASIA 3 :p )

ENJOY THE CONTINUE


	5. Sokka going really MAD

**Ok as i promised i am back . OK we all love sokka going crazy and tonight my story is based on sokka and his reaction . Sokka sees a dream about Aang and Katara but he doesnt know that they are together now so he is angry and he is after them all the time :P It ii very funny OH btw romania 's singer at eurovision this year has an awesome voice but its like a woman :P Whatever enjoy!**

So the now Aang and Katara return from the spirit world but the don't know that it is actually evening now . However Sokka saw a weird dream . He saw Aang and Katara kissing each other and sleeping together . Then he woke up suddently and he screamed :

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG I AM GONNA KILL YOU! ''

But then he realised that he was watching a dream .

Meanwhile Aang and Katara ...

'' OH AANG that was the best trip in my life and look at the time it is only afternoon and we left for the spirit world at noon ! '' Katara said

'' I know Katara it was the best day of my life i met Gyatso , i spoke to your mother , i confessed my feelings and i kissed you ! '' and when Katara heard that he gave him a gentle kiss at the lips and Aang gave back and then they kissed each other even more passionate and more passionate until Katara said :

'' Aang I think its time to return to the others and especially Sokka i dont think he is ready to learn about us so soon ''

'' Maybe you are right '' he said

So they returned and the found Toph in the way back . So she asked them :

'' Hey guys i was searching you for hours where were you two? '' Toph asked with a big smile in her face

'' HEM WE WERE AT... YOU KNOW... '' Katara stuck then Aang whispered to her :

'' Its okay Katara Toph can know the truth i have told her about you '' he said smiling

'' OH okay then we were at the spirit world to see our loved persons Gyatso and my mother and then they told us they know everything about us and everything that happened to us even our feeling so ehm ... we kissed and we are together now ... ''

'' I am so happy to hear that finally twinkle toes you got your girl maybe our talk helped a little bit '' Toph said

'' Hey what talk ? '' Katara asked

'' EHM nothing i ' ll explain you later Katara. So where is Sokka Toph I dont see him anywhere here '' Aang asked as they were on the way back to the camp

'' OH Sokka was tired and he slept and suddently he screamed something and he woke up . Probably a nigthmare. Will you tell him what is going on with you two ? ''

'' No , no we think is a better idea to tell him later i dont want him to be crazy you know Sokka... ''

'' ahah yeah if he learns about you two he will kill you Aang ahahahh '' said Toph as she was leaving and going to Zuko

Meanwhile Sokka was thinking about his dream and he thought :

'' Maybe its true they are together or maybe they are not and i am just crazy and i saw crazy stuff . Ok i will visit them later and i will ask them maybe i get some sleep now ''

Two hours later Katara and Aang were sleeping. Sleeping ? not exactly Aang was sleeping very lightly and Katara couldnt sleep , she was thinking about Aang and the day she passed with him . So she stand up and she started going to Aang ' s tent very slowly so none could hear her walking .

She reached Aang 's tent she thought about it for a moment and then she was sure she wanted to sleep with him. She opened the tent and she whispered :

'' Aang are you awake i want to talk to you ? ''

'' OH hi Katara yes i wasnt sleeping exactly ... ehm .. ''

'' I know me too ''

'' So what do you want to tell me? ''

'' EHM you know ... i couldnt sleep i was thinking about you and i thought that i want to have family with you and spent the rest of my life and i couldnt sleep and now i want to sleep with you :P '' Katara said very happily and she kissed Aang

'' I was thinking the same thing too and i couldnt sleep so why you ask me to sleep with me , how can i say no? i love you and i will be your future husband ! ''

When Katara heard that she kissed Aang for about 5 minutes and then they slept together .

But they didnt know they will have a visitor :P . So after Sokka slept he saw a dream again with Katara and Aang and he woke up and he said :

'' Ok for sure this time it wasnt just a dream its a sign from the gods'' and he run as fast as he could to Katara's tent but...

'' Kataraaaa where are you? i am gonna kill Aang now ! ''

Then he run to Aang's tent and when he saw them he screamed :

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG PREPARE YOURSELF I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUU , WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KATARAAAAAAA ! ''

'' Oh boy ... '' Aang said with dissapointment

'' HEY SOKKA STOP OVEREACTING ME AND AANG DIDNT DO ANYTHING WE JUST SLEPT TOGETHER SO STOP IT I AM NOT A BABY ANYMORE I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT AND NOW I AM TOGETHER WITH AANG AND I LOVE HIM AND YOU CANT DO NOTHING ABOUT IT '' and she kissed Aang and Sokka became even more mad and they started fighting for about 1 hour and suddently Sokka said :

" OK fine if you want to be with Aang you can but you will promise me that you wont do anything crazy and you wont do these thingies smochy cmochy in front of me deal? '' but Katara got other plans and she said :

'' ohhhhhhhh right i cant do smochy smoochy in front of you but you can with sukki when i am ? '' and they started fighting again but Aang interrupted

'' Ok Sokka we have a deal but tonight Katara will sleep with me if she wants ''

'' HAAAAAAAAA IN YOUR FACE EAT IT NOW SOKKA LEAVE NOW OR AANG WILL FIREBEND ON YOU ''

'' ehm actually i wont but whatever ... ''

'' WE WILL TALK TOMORROW ! BY THEN YOU WONT DO ANYTHING FOR... ADULTS ''

So Katara got mad and she waterbended on him and she threw him out . Katara and Aang were sleeping happily and the night passed and the next day came. Katara woke up first very early she gaved Aang a big kiss at the lips and she went somewhere else to make him breakfast. When she made it she went to Aang 's room and she said :

'' GOOD MORNING SWEETIE I MADE U BREAKFAST '' and she gave him a big kiss and Aang gave it back and they started kissing each other very passionated and Katara lyied down with Aang and the breakfast fell down on the floor and... they didnt even notice it .

Suddently Katara remembered the breakfast and she said :

'' AWHHHHHH now what you will eat ? I am so sorry Aang ''

'' OH its okay dont be sorry about it at least i have you " he said and they started kissing but Sokka was coming and he was having breakfast for everyone and when he saw them he screamed :

'' EHMMMMMM I SAID SOMETHING ABOUT YOU TWO I SAID YOU CANT SMOOCHY SMOOCHY WHEN I AM IN FRONT '' and he threw the breakfast in the floor from his angers

'' We are sorry Sokka we didnt notice you i promice we wont do it again " Aang said laughing

'' Ok but now what we will eat? '' Sokka asked

'' OH its okay i will go with Aang to collect apples and other fruits and i will make milk for everyone '' Katara said

'' I DONT THINK SO I DONT TRUST YOU VERY MUCH I WILL GO WITH AANG COLLECT THE FRUITS AND YOU WILL GO NOWWWWW TO MAKE THE MILKS '' and they started fighting again and no one went to collect the fruits for the breakfast with Aang and Aang left them alone and left

**OK thats the chapter 4 i hope u liked it plz review and i have more chapies to come. **

**P.S I guess the floor ate good and they didnt :P whatever review plz BYE**


	6. The Prome - Part 1

**Now the next chapter. The war ends and Katara thinked its a good idea to make a prome to celebrate the victory . Everyone could go to that prome , everyone? Well not exactly Toph hadn't a boyfriend so far and she was trying to find a partner for the prome. But she didn't know she would meet the love of her life. Thats pretty much the chapter but it has a suprise in the end.**

It was a nice sunny morning and our friends were eating breakfast in the tea shop of Iroh . They were having fun and suddently Mai said :

'' Ok what if we play a little game i came up ? ''

'' Thats sounds great '' everyone said

'' Ok here 's what we have to do. The game is simple someone for example me will ask everyone a question but you can't tell yes or no to your answers ok ? simple? '' ( **Yeah i took it from Asterix gladiator :P )**

**" **ok i will start first . Aang how old are you ? '' Mai said

'' 113 oh sorry 13 :P ''

'' ok and you were saved by Katara and Sokka in the iceberg? ''

''EHM...of course ''

'' Ok and do you love Katara ? ''

'' ye... em i mean absolutely ''

" ok continue Aang your turn "

And they continued playing until the first mistake came .

'' Hey can i play this game with you ? '' Iroh said

" Yes uncle Iroh ... oops i said yes right ? "

" ughhhhhhhhh you lost Zuko ahhahahahaha " Mai said

" Hey guys i just came up with the perfect way to celebrate our victory against Ozai ... ehm no offense Zuko " Katara said

" i thought that it will be a great idea if we celebrate our victory with a prome which everyone could join , well the only rule will be to bring a partner what do you think guys? "

And they al agreed but they noticed Toph wasn't talking she was in a bad mood and she didn't even answered Katara's question so Katara asked :

" Hey Toph why are you like this you should be happy right now the war is over and we are going to celebrate why you ... " but she didn't finish as Toph left the room very angry

" What's up with her ? " Sokka asked

" oh Tophhhhh! ..." said Katara and ran to catch her

" What's up with them ? " Sokka asked again

" I think i understand , Toph is unhappy because she doesnt have a partner for the prome because she is blind and probably she doesnt know how to dance " Suki said

" Yeah maybe you are right " Sokka said

Meanwhile...

" Ok Toph that is not a way to act because you don't have a boyfriend-partner "

" Yeah but everyone have exept from me you don't know how it feels Katara you always had a boyfriend "

" Ehm actually not I only had a boyfriend after the invasion "

" You had Jet and its not... " Katara interrupted :

" JET WAS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! "

" yeah yeah i believe you , you know i can understand when u are lying . whatever but know its different now its a prome "

" OK i promise you i will find your other half in 2 days before the prome starts ok ? "

" Ok let's go now find him pleaseeeeee ! " and Toph was begging her and she convinced her . So they went to town and they were searching for someone but they couldn't find anyone so they returned back to Iroh's shop

After 2 days Toph hadn't found a partner yet and Katara was starting to decorate for the prome and she wanted everything to be perfect so she told everyone :

" Ok now Aang please go to the shops and get some candy and food , Sokka make posters and put them in the walls , Suki find an orchestra for the prome , Zuko light up the place a little bit here and there , Mai get us new clothes and if they ask you for money say that they are for the Avatar's girl and firelord's girl and Toph ... come with me "

So Toph followed Katara to the kitchen and she asked :

" What are we doing here ? "

" We are gonna make a cake for the prome and we will find your partner in the town before the prome starts at 9 ok ? "

She agreed and they started cooking .

Everyone started doing their jobs but Sokka was the one who will save the whole Toph situation. He started put the posters in the walls when suddently a strange guy asked him :

" Hey dude what is this ? ''

" What ? are you blind its a poster "

" First yes i am blind second i see the poster i dont know what it is saying about adn third you are not so gentle arent you ? "

" Oh i am so sorry i didn't know you are blind , i am really sorry . This poster says that tonight in 9 o clock there will be a prome to celebrate our victory against Ozai and everyine is invited with the only condition to have a partner . "

" Oh ok i dont care first i am blind second i dont have a partner third i dont know how to dance "

"EHm ok you talk a little bit strange but first what is your name second how you saw me if you are blind and third dont talk again like taht you are scaring me "

" My name is Krakko ( ** :P lol i couldn't think anything else ) **i am 12 years old and i saw you because i am an earthbender even if i am blind i can see you from my feet but anyway i cant come to the prome bye "

" Hey dude wait i think you will save us all . You see my friend Toph is a blind earthbender who can see only with her earthbending like you and she was really unhappy all these days because she didnt have a boyfriend-partner for the prome i think it would be a great idea for you to come as you will find your other half and you will meet the Avatar , his girlfriend , me , the firelord etc , so please do me a favor and come and i swear you won't regret it '

" Fine little patterer ( **ehm actually google translate must have done wrong translation , because it showed be patterer the one who talks very much :P oh and also he gives nicknames too like Toph :P ) ! **"

So Sokka returned back and the prome started everyone was happy exept Toph who hadn't found a boyfriend yet . The strange guy Krakko haven't come so far and Katara was dancing with Aang and she said :

" Wow , indeed , you are the dancing king Toph is right calling you twinkle toes , oh i almost forgot Sokka told me he met a strange guy named Krakko and he said he is like Toph blind , earthbender he sees with his feet and he also gives nicknames he called Sokka a patterer i dont know what this means whatever ... "

" Oh thats sound great now she will be happy i will go to tell her about it "

" OH NO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT FIRST ITS A SUPRISE AND SECOND YOU ENVER LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALONE WHILE YOU ARE IN A PROME " Katara said angry and Aang kissed her to calm her down and he said :

" Ok ok i wont go relax let's dance now " and he took her hand and he went to the stage for his crazy dances

Everyone was dancing exept Toph and suddently while she was alone a strange guy talked her ( Krakko ) :

" HI i guess you are Toph "

" Yes i am who are you i dont know you from somewhere dont i? "

" No you don't , you see i met your friend Sokka and he told me about you and i am here for you because i want to dance with you "

" ok then what is your name " she said very happily

" My name is Krakko i know this is a bit stupid name you can call em Krak if you want i am a blind earthbender like you and i love messing with the others " he said smiling

Toph was so happy and everyone was happy dancing in the fllor until ...

" BOOM! CRASH BAM BAM BOUM! e!#$#%$ $! "

" What happened " Katara asked

" I dont know wait "

" EVERYONE CALM DOWN THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC I WILL HANDLE THE PROBLEM WHATEVER IT IS " AANG said

" AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH YOU WHAT , YOU KNOW YOU CANT FIGHT ME I AM BETTER THAN YOU "

" WHO ARE YOU "

" YOU KNOW WHO I AM MY NAME STARTS WITH A AND ENDS TO A AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH YOU WILL REGRET STOPPING MY FATHER AND ME STARTING BY NOW "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AANG HELP ME ITS AZULA SHE GOT ME HEL...HFMFG" azula close her mouth

" AZULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I AM GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! "

**OK this is the first part i hope u liked it and plz review now my job is to study for the lower and then i must think the continue of the story bb :P**

"


End file.
